1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of pen plotters and, in particular, to a pen force gage for a pen plotter for determining whether the force of a pen on the surface of a drawing media falls within an acceptable range.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of plotters using ink pens, it is necessary to ensure that an even and continuous line or trace is properly laid down on the surface of a drawing media during the plotting process. While numerous techniques have been employed to monitor the quality and continuity of the line on the surface itself and the quantity of ink in the pen reservoir, little attention has been paid to devising quick and inexpensive techniques and equipment for monitoring the force of the pen itself on the surface of the media. The proper application of such force is critical to a quality plot since too much force impairs the flow of ink from the pen and can also cause the pen to tear the media while too little force diminishes the capillary action which draws the proper amount of ink onto the surface of the media. While expensive force measuring apparatus using electronic equipment and sophisticated operating techniques are used to properly set the pen force at the manufacturing site, such apparatus is rarely used in the field to check the pen force at the site of usage due to its cost, size and complexity.
Thus, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved pen force gage for a pen plotter.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved pen force gage for a pen plotter suitable for field use.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved pen force gage for a pen plotter which is inexpensive and easy to use.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improved pen force gage for a pen plotter which can be used to quickly determine whether the pen force on the surface of a media falls within an acceptable range.